


Quejas

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Asexual Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Todo empieza con una queja de acoso sexual contra Bond.





	Quejas

—Quiero presentar una queja de acoso sexual.

M se quedó mirando perplejo al joven frente a él. Sí, era joven, pero también era el Intendente del MI6. ¿Quién se atrevería a acosarlo sabiendo que podría destruir a cualquiera a golpe de teclado en unos minutos? Espera.

—Dime que no ha sido Bond—le pidió, sintiendo más canas aparecer en su pelo. Ese hombre iba a llevarlo a una tumba temprana.

—El mismo. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Mallory suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de acoso ha sido exactamente?—le preguntó.

—Insinuaciones sexuales cada vez más explícitas. La última y definitiva para presentar esta queja fue, y cito textualmente «Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que te corras tantas veces que te quedarás vacío», fin de la cita.

—Maldito Bond—masculló M, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Apretó un botón del teléfono en su mesa y se oyó la voz de Moneypenny.

—¿Sí, señor M?

—Haz venir de inmediato al señor Bond.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Piensa hacerle venir conmigo aquí presente? Esta es la forma que tiene de solucionar una queja por acoso sexual?

—Q, eres el Intendente y el agente 007 es uno de los mejores, si no el mejor. No es posible despedirlo ni cambiarlo de departamento así que espero que podamos solucionarlo como personas adultas.

Q resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba, habría preferido no tener que volver a ver a Bond, le hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo cada vez que hablaban.

Bond llegó pocos minutos después, mirándoles a ambos con curiosidad mientras que Q ni siquiera se giró para mirarle.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado?—preguntó, tomando asiento en la silla libre junto a Q.

—Nuestro Intendente desea poner una queja de acoso sexual contra ti. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? No dudo de la palabra de Q y estoy seguro de que hay evidencia grabada, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de defenderte.

—Yo no lo considero acoso sexual, tan solo estoy intentando ligar con él—replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues al parecer tus avances son indeseados así que, para evitar suspenderte de tu trabajo –y te aseguro que serías tú el más perjudicado, hay muchos agentes que pueden sustituirte, pero muy pocos que puedan sustituir a Q– te pido que ceses tus insinuaciones.

James se quedó mirándoles en silencio con expresión ilegible. Finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió a ellos de modo formal.

—Muy bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—No, puedes marcharte.

James lo hizo sin esperar un instante. Mallory suspiró con alivio y se reclinó en su sillón.

—¿Es suficiente con esto?—preguntó.

Q resopló y se levantó.

—Tendrá que serlo.

Podía ser suficiente para Mallory, pero él no confiaba en la palabra de Bond. Comenzó a asignarle sus misiones a otros de sus subordinados. Siempre le habían desagradado las misiones del agente 007, había demasiado sexo y eso le ponía enfermo.

  
  


  
  


—Quiero presentar una queja por discriminación laboral.

Mallory suspiró. Estaba viviendo un _deja vu_, solo que esta vez el que se quejaba era Bond.

—¿Puedes explicarte mejor?—le pidió, indicándole que se sentara.

—El Intendente asigna a alguno de sus subordinados a mis misiones en lugar de llevarlas él mismo como con el resto de cero ceros. Considero que eso es discriminación, no tengo la misma ayuda que el resto de agentes.

M presionó el botón de su teléfono.

—¿Sí, señor M?

—Llama a Q a mi despacho.

Pocos minutos después Q llegó al despacho y no se sorprendió al ver a Bond allí.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, sentándose en la silla libre.

—¿Es cierto que has estado asignando a subordinados tuyos a las misiones del agente 007?

—Sí, señor, están tan cualificados como yo para guiar sus misiones.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo?—le preguntó James interrumpiendo a M antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Tus misiones son desagradables, contienen una excesiva cantidad de sexo o insinuaciones del mismo.

—¿Es que estás celoso? Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y decidiste denunciarme en su lugar. Si lo que querías era tener sexo conmigo-

—¡No quiero tener sexo contigo, soy asexual!—exclamó, levantándose de la silla—. Cada vez que mencionas el sexo o cualquier cosa relacionada con él siento unas terribles náuseas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Las mejillas de Q se ruborizaron, más por la furia que por la vergüenza. No estaba avergonzado de lo que era, pero se puso a la defensiva cuando Bond se levantó, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer.

—Lamento mucho haberte incomodado. De haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho, te lo aseguro—le dijo con una expresión completamente seria—. Por supuesto, tampoco tenías que decírmelo.

Q se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Desde luego eso era lo último que se esperaba. No podía creer que Bond fuera tan considerado después de todas las insinuaciones desagradables que le había dedicado.

—Um, bien, me alegra que lo entiendas—respondió porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Ahora que lo sé, me gustaría pedirte que salgas conmigo, sin que haya nada sexual entre nosotros—le pidió tan serio que Q no pudo más que tomarlo en serio.

—Pero... el sexo...

—Puedo prescindir de él. Con este trabajo lo he acabado viendo como algo superfluo, como una herramienta para conseguir los objetivos requeridos.

—Lo... lo siento, pero quiero que se respete mi orientación sexual así que no me sirve lo de buscar satisfacer tus necesidades en otra parte. No aceptaría que tuvieras sexo con otras personas, ni siquiera por trabajo.

—Como digo, el sexo solo es una herramienta para mí. Puedo encontrar otros métodos para conseguir mis objetivos—siempre había otras formas, generalmente más violentas; Bond solía recurrir al sexo porque era la manera más rápida y fácil.

—Lo dices en serio—no estaba preguntando, solo expresaba lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Señores, ¿no creen que este no es lugar para hablar de eso?—intervino Mallory, que había sido silencioso observador de su conversación.

—Me parece el lugar ideal. Así podremos notificártelo en caso de que acepte mi proposición.

Ante esto Q no pudo más que reír.

—Cierto, puedes hablar con recursos humanos por nosotros—le dijo entre risas.

—¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó James con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos cosas de las que hablar, pero en principio es un sí—respondió sonriente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
